


Jetlag

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/245522.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jetlag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/245522.html).

Frank didn't know the last time he'd been so tired. Probably never. He felt like he just wanted to go to bed and never wake up.

Of course the universe would never indulge him in that way, and as soon as they got off the plane, there were people to meet and places to go and interviews to do and it was absolutely the last thing he wanted. He still did it of course, because he loved the fans, and he didn't want to be that douchebag in a rock band who thought he was too good now he was famous.

It was late at night when they finally got to their hotel, and Frank let Gerard lead the way to their shared room. As soon as the door was open, Frank shuffled in, dropped all of his bags haphazardly on the floor (all the equipment and instruments was still on the bus; he would never have been careless with his guitars, no matter how exhausted he was) and flopped face down on the bed.

He buried his face in the covers and took in a deep, satisfied breath. His feet were hanging off the edge, which he hated, but his limbs felt so heavy that he didn't want to spare even the smallest amount of energy on trying to move. He could hear Gerard puttering around behind him, turning on the lamps and unzipping their bags to take out pajamas and toiletries and whatever else Gerard needed. Frank closed his eyes.

It wasn't that much time later, maybe twenty or thirty minutes, when he was shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Frankie," came Gerard's whisper, close to his ear. "Come on, you gotta get up and change."

Frank groaned. "Dunwanna," he said, attempting to get out the words and still move his mouth as little as possible.

Gerard sighed. "Come on, you can't sleep like this. You'll get a cramp in your shoulder again, and you'll feel gross in the morning from sleeping in the same clothes you've been wearing all day."

Frank grumbled and buried his face further in the covers, but he knew Gerard was right. He really did hate falling asleep in his day clothes. With supreme effort, he manage to roll over on his back and blink his eyes open. Gerard was sitting up, leaning over him slightly with a fond look on his face. His hair was lying in wet strands around his face and neck, and wet droplets were rolling down to soak into his grey t-shirt.

Frank blinked sleepily at him. "You showered," he said, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Gerard said. "I was feeling pretty gross."

Frank snorted. Gerard's idea of gross was so far removed from other people's that Frank thought he might actually be an alien.

Frank let his eyelids droop down again and felt himself slipping slowly down into the welcoming blackness of sleep. He was rudely pulled out by an insistent poking at his side.

"Frankie, dude, seriously."

"Gee," Frank whined. "I just don't wanna move at all. I'm so fucking tired, man, I couldn't fall asleep on the plane at all."

Gerard made a sympathetic noise. He unzipped Frank's hoodie and started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it to the sides and nudging Frank to get him to sit up.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Helping you," Gerard said, reaching a hand under Frank's back and pushing up so he could slide the hoodie and shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. His undershirt came next, and Frank lifted his arms up so Gerard could pull it off and throw it down on the floor next to the bed.

Gerard moved down then to the foot of the bed, untying his shoes and pulling them off along with his socks. His pants and underwear came next, and Frank only had to lift his hips off the bed a little bit, and then he was lying there on top of the covers, completely naked.

He watched as Gerard went and gathered all his discarded clothes and put them in a little pile next to his bag.

"My pants are in the front pocket," Frank said, when he saw Gerard starting to rummage through his luggage.

Gerard found them soon enough and then crawled back up on the bed next to Frank.

Frank smiled at him. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Gerard grinned back. "I know." He stroked his palm down Frank's chest, lingering over his nipples, before moving down to his belly and then further to his cock. He took it in hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Dude," said Frank. "I love you and all, but seriously, I'm so tired I feel like my eyeballs are gonna fall out."

Gerard scrunched his face up in a frown and moved his hand up to rest on Frank's hip. "I don't think that's an appropriate metaphor."

"Whatever," Frank said, and then he was overtaken by a giant yawn. It must have lasted like five whole minutes, and when he was done he looked up to see Gerard looking at him all dopily. "What?" Frank said.

"Nothing," Gerard smiled, showing all his tiny teeth. "You're just really cute when you're tired."

"Fuck you," Frank said, but there was no venom behind it. He closed his eyes again and let Gerard pull them both further up the bed. He dragged the covers out from under Frank and then got into bed behind him, turning off the lamp and pulling the blanket over them both.

Frank moved around a bit until he was comfortable within the circle of Gerard's arms. "I love you," he whispered, eyes closed and already half asleep. He heard Gerard's answering 'Love you too," and then he was asleep.


End file.
